In the Town of Incessant Dreams
by PeridotSwan
Summary: Dreams are a rather odd thing, aren't they? You can never exactly know when you're in them and when you're not. Thus, a war occurring in this land of mystery isn't the best thing that can happen. It gets even worse when the two gods part of this war have completely disappeared and that innocent people are being swept up in to it. In this town of dreams is where our story begins...
1. Agro

**A/N:** Before anyone sparks anything, I do know this seems rather similar in general plot to a story by Starlight AT. I have talked to her about it to make sure it was fine to do this story. The idea came to me because of an anime I had finished that night and, after planning some things, I found her story and saw the similarities. However, she is fine with this idea after I explained how this story will go. She even helped with some ideas, along with a little birdie I know. So, please do not spam her with messages saying I stole her idea. And hey, if you don't like this story, you can go read hers, which is twenty hundred times better than this.  
With that out of the way, let's get this started, shall we?

* * *

A large field of golden wheat swayed in the gentle breezes that passed over. The sun sat right in the middle of the bright and cloudless blue sky. The girl lazily blinked at the sky. The skirt of her cotton dress fluttered softly between her legs. The only sound that could be heard was the swaying wheat. Not a single bird flew in to sing its song. There were no distant sounds of conversations between friends and family. It was almost like she couldn't even hear her own breathing.

The girl moved her right arm over her eyes to block the sun. Her eyes searched all over for even a hint of a bird flying by. She felt like she _needed_ to see one. She twisted and turned, crunching the plants around her. ''Where is it...?'' she wondered out loud. She paused for a moment. She was honestly shocked to hear her own voice. The world had been so quiet around her. Now that she thought about it, had she just heard her voice? Was someone now there with her? Were they also searching for a bird to fly?

A sudden crunch of wheat caught her attention. The girl spun on her heel as another breeze passed by. All she could do was stare at the person in front of her. No, no this wasn't a person. It was more like a _thing_.

The general structure of a human stood in front of her. It looked as though it was sculpted out of very high quality celestite. The figure was a young man in full-blown heavy armor. In one hand it held a large shield and in the other a claymore. It strangely seemed capable of movement despite being made of crystal. The girl raised her eyes up to the thing's face. She noticed in confusion how it seemed to have no eyes. Only empty indents where the eyes should be. However, it felt like it was staring right into her core.

The figure took a step forward and-

A bombastic piano score filled the quiet air. Light green eyes lazily blinked open and the girl rolled over in bed. She looked at the nightstand where the alarm clock was and buried her face in the pillow. ''Thanks for spoiling another dream...'' she mumbled as her hand slammed on the snooze button. She tried her best to fall back asleep when there was a knock at her door.

''SYBIL. GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP BEFORE YOU OVER SLEEP AGAIN.''

_Ah the joy of living with an older cousin._ The girl grumbled and tumbled out of bed, hitting the hardwood floor with a thud. She could picture her mother jumping from the sound as she began to cook breakfast. Hopefully the woman wouldn't burn the pancakes like she had yesterday. The teen heard faint voices and the slamming of the front door. She glanced back up at her clock. ''Dad's going in early today...'' She let out a yawn and continued to stare at the popcorn ceiling. _Maybe mom will let me stay home if I don't get up..._ she wondered.

_...Nah I've got a test today anyway._ The brunette raised herself off the floor and flung the fallen sheets back on her bed. She stretched and yawned and stretched some more. She walked over and opened up her closet, grabbing her school uniform off the hangers. Carefully she opened the door, just in case her cousin was still there. After seeing the coast was clear she marched to the washroom to get ready.

By the time the teen came down the stairs her cousin was already on his third helping of french toast. Her mother heard footsteps and turned her head from the stove. ''Good morning Sybil.'' she smiled sweetly. Her daughter's response was to give a yawn as she grabbed a few pieces of bread and popped them into the toaster. The woman's eyebrows scrunched together. ''Did you not get enough sleep last night?''

The girl shook her head while buttoning up her jacket. ''When do I ever?'' she replied.

''Maybe you shouldn't stay up all night looking up po-'' The boy's words were cut off as the teen walked over and rubbed her knuckles into his left cheek.

''No, but we all know you do Ron.''

A dead silence came over everyone. The boy's face flushed a bright red. All the woman could do was blink with wide eyes. The teen's eyes looked over at the stove and moved her hand away from her cousin. ''Mom your pancakes are gonna burn.'' The blond woman broke out of her daze and quickly flipped the batter. She muttered a thank you before Ron decided to move on and continue eating. ''Anyway,'' the brunette started while waiting for her food, ''It's not big deal. I'm used to not getting enough sleep. Though this dream was a really strange one.''

''Think you should check to see if ya got insomnia?'' the cousin asked. ''I've got a friend at the college whose dad deals with people who have sleep problems... I can ask.'' The toast popped out as the girl got out the butter and a knife. ''I mean, you also say how odd your dreams are... What was it this time?''

''Some weird guy made of blue crystal.'' she answered as she slathered on the butter, ''Seemed like he was a knight or something...'' She took a bite of the toast.

Ron stared at her with a quirked eyebrow. ''A knight of blue crystal? ...You're not taking the blue crystal before bed, are you?'' Both mother and daughter looked at him with flabbergasted stare. ''...Sorry.'' he quickly said before scarfing down his french toast. The mother sighed and went back to flipping her pancakes. She was mumbling to herself, probably about the mental state of the two teens.

Sybil finished up her breakfast and placed the plate into the dishwasher. ''Well, gotta get going. See you after school.'' The two said their goodbyes as the brunette walked into the entry room. She grabbed her boots and sat in the wooden chair to get them on. As she laced them up she could hear the two talking.

''Aunty you really need to see if something's up with Sybil.''

''I know dear... But she thinks nothing is wrong so I'm not pushing it.'' The brunette tried not to roll her eyes and sigh. _You say you don't care about much and suddenly people think you have mental problems. _She stood up and smoothed out her stockings and skirt. She grabbed a hair tie from the table by the door and put her hair into a short pony tail. She grabbed her school bag and headed out.

The girl was met by a blast of cold air. She shuddered and tried to pull the jacket closer to her. ''It's barely October really weather...'' she mumbled as she closed the door and walked down the sidewalk. It seemed others thought the same as well as they all walked along to the school. Some were even wearing heavy jackets and scarves. The teen shivered again as another breeze swept by. She mumbled a few curses as she fixed her skirt. _Even with tights and shorts on my legs are still cold. How do people deal with this?_

Her green eyes looked at all the other students. That's when she noticed someone wasn't there. ''What the...'' She checked her phone. Sure enough she wasn't super early or late. She checked the walking students again before letting out a heavy sigh. ''Fricking seriously...'' She dropped her phone back into her bag and checked for any cars coming by. With the road clear she crossed the street and ducked into a small gap between some of the houses. ''You better be over here... No way you're gonna be late.'' The girl exited the alley way and searched the rather empty street. Sure enough, way down the street sat the person she was looking for. She shook her head and walked over.

''Mirna, you're gonna be late again if you keep this up.'' The girl called Mirna looked up and gave her friend a smile. To most people, the strawberry blond seemed to have a weepy smile. It always looked like she had just gotten done crying and was trying to move on. But her friend knew that this was just her default expression. Her hand brushed against the blue ribbon in her hair as the cats around her began to meow. Both girls turned their attention to the felines. Mirna smiled and patted all the cats that came to her.

''I was just feeding them, that's all.'' she answered. She reached into her bag and took out a small bag of treats. She opened it and placed one treat in front of every feline. They happily gobbled the food up. ''You can always go on ahead Sybil. You don't have to wait for me...'' The cats began to mew happily from the food. Slowly but surely they all started to trot away. The blue-eyed girl placed the treats back into her bag and stood up. She smoothed out any wrinkles in her skirt.

The brunette let a smirk cross her lips. ''Aw come on, would I really do that?'' The strawberry blond adjusted the strap of her bag and smiled. ''Besides if I didn't you'd spend all day with these cats and then you'd be expelled. Can't have my dearest friend be expelled, now can I?'' Mirna covered her mouth as she laughed. ''Aw why ya laughing now? Come on, let's get to school.'' The two girls began to walk to the school right when another cold wind blew by. ''Fricking wind...'' Sybil mumbled along with a few curses.

**-888-**

The brunette leaned back and stretched after the last class ended. She stared at the ceiling as her fellow students packed their bags and left the classroom. Some of them were already taking off their uniform jackets. _Well that's dumb... It's still cold out. _She let out a sigh through her nose and began to pack her things. ''Hey! Sunny! Can you show us?'' Sybil turned her head to the back of the class. A small crowd of girls were around the desk all the way in the back left corner. Sitting down at the desk was a teen with her bronze colored hair in a thick braid. She was lightly smiling at the girls around her.

''I'm sorry, not today... Tomorrow morning though, okay?'' The girl around her seemed to squee and agreed, quickly leaving her alone. The smile immediately dropped from the teen's face as she grabbed her bag and quickly walked out. The brunette teen just stared after her. _Wonder__ what her problem is... Wait. _ _Wasn't she the girl who they said was depressed...? _A hand on her shoulder broke her thoughts.

Mirna drew her hand back with a shocked expression. ''Ah, are you okay Sybil? I'm sorry if I broke your trance...'' she apologized sincerely. The girl could only let out a laugh as she shoved her notebooks into her bag. The redhead's expression turned into worry. It was clear she thought she had done a terrible wrong to her friend.

''Oh Mirna... What am I going to do with you?'' She clipped her bag together and stood up. ''Don't apologize so much. Anyway, come on. Anywhere you wanna go today?'' She flung the bag over her shoulder and the two girls walked out. The two took their time as they walked the tiled halls. Some people rushed past them while others just stood by classroom doors to chat. ''So, what did you think of that test in Geography? How do you think you did?''

The strawberry blond placed her index finger on her chin, eyes turned up to the ceiling in thought. ''Well, I think I did pretty well... That one question though about the exports. I'm pretty sure I wrote down Siberia instead of Serbia...'' She let out a light laugh. ''And I probably got Morocco confused with Monaco. Again.'' The brunette just smiled.

''How many times have you gotten those two countries confused?'' Mirna thought before holding up nine fingers. ''No no, more than nine times. Probably somewhere in the thirties.''

''I'm not that bad...''

The two continued to chat about the day as they walked out of the school. They talked of teachers, anything that happened in the classes, and about the football incident during lunch. ''Oh, hey...'' Sybil started, ''So, um... That girl in our last class who sits in the back corner...''

''Hm?'' The blue-eyed girl looked up from her phone as they got on to the sidewalk. ''Oh, um... I think her name is Senka.''

''Senka? Huh. The girls around her called her Sunny.''

''What about her?''

''Can she...'' The green-eyed teen thought of how to ask this. ''Well, can she... Like, do something? Like a special talent?''

Her friend titled her head to the right as she thought. ''Hm... I think people have said that she can see auras.''

The brunette stopped dead in her tracks. Some of the students behind her grumbled and walked around. Her friend stopped as well with concern exploding on to her face. ''...Auras...?'' Sybil finally mumbled out, ''Like, the color rings around people?''

Mirna nodded. ''That's what people say. Maybe you should ask her one day.'' The teen scoffed and continued walking. ''Well you never know...'' She quick walked to catch up with her friend. ''I mean, what would you think if I could read people's minds?''

The teen let out a laugh at that. ''Oh my god Mirna. If you could read people's minds... That's a bit crazy don't you think?'' She continued to walk down the sidewalk. She noticed her friend did not answer and stopped. ''Hey...'' She turned her head to look behind her. ''Did I say something...'' She slowly blinked and fully turned around.

The sidewalk and idle chatter of passing students were no more. Gone was the stained cement and Mirna. The entire area, as far as she could see, was a field full of wheat. Sybil continued to stare as her brain processed what was in front of her. She turned back around and was met with more wheat. The entire area now looked like her dream from that morning.

Light green eyes widened as the situation sunk in. She was speechless. She couldn't even find words to describe her bewilderment. Her mind was trying to comprehend this. It came up with new theories as others were crossed out. A breeze swept across the land. A few stalks of wheat brushed against her arms. Sure enough she could feel them. _I... I don't understand..._ She glanced at herself and noticed she was still in her uniform. She raised her right hand and lightly touched her cheek. The teen blinked and pinched her cheek hard. She winced and let go. _S-Sure enough... This isn't a dream..._

She looked up to the cloudless sky and shielded the sun with her arm. Her eyes scanned the skies. Just like in the dream not a single thing flew by. Now that she stood in the field, she noticed that there were no sounds either. ''Oh no no no...'' she sighed, ''This can't be right... You don't just slip into the dream world, no no no...'' The teen licked her lips and gazed across the land. She tried to comprehend the situation again and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. ''No no this isn't making sense...''

Sudden strong winds began to blow. The wheat stalks began to bend and snap away. Sybil blocked her face with her arms as the stalks began to hit her. The winds picked up even more. She tucked her head into her arms while the wheat flew off into the sky. She tried to steady herself and not be flung to the sky.

Rows and rows of wheat began to fly away. The sun began to dim and the sky slowly became an inky black. The field itself became replaced by dark teal tile. A spiral staircase of light wood and iron began to form in front of the girl. It swirled up into the sky with whole sections of planks missing. The sky itself began to be covered by a watery blue colored fog. The top of the staircase began to be covered by the fog, disappearing into it. Stone columns raised into the sky from seemingly nowhere. Iron bars with an almost filigree design shot out from the staircase and slammed into the columns. What looked like golden clocks gears seemed to appear on the walls at random. Far in the distance the girl could've sworn she heard a massive pipe organ playing.

The brunette lowered her arms and stared in amazement of the area. She felt a cold shiver run down her entire spine. Her mind was going into overload at the moment. Her eyes darted back and forth in the darkened area. She took a step back and jumped as the sound of her heel hitting the tile echoed. She raised her right hand and pinched her cheek once more. Sure enough it hurt again.

Sybil ran a hand through her hair and noticed the hair tie was gone. She looked behind her but didn't see it at all. She figured it had fallen out during the high winds as she scanned the area again. With her eyes adjusted she could see what seemed like a balcony high above. _But how am I gonna get up there...? _The girl let out a sigh through her nose and took a step forward.

''Khild, where are you going?'' The girl swiftly turned around on her heel. Light green eyes stared at the shadows. ''You haven't even formed a kontrakt with me yet.'' From the right side walked out a tall lady. She took a few steps toward the girl with an air of elegance and murder. She wore a very low-cut velvet dress with dark fur along the cut line. The dark fur traveled behind her back to form what seemed like wings. The woman had silver hair with most of it shaped into thick horns on top of her head. As the lady took another step forward, the teen could see various markings painted all along the woman's shown body. She could also see that the hands and feet of the woman were clearly animal like.

Sybil took a step back and felt the color drain from her face. ''E-Excuse me?'' she stumbled out. Another shiver ran down her spine. ''I... I don't understand what you mean.''

The strange woman stared at the brunette. Her gold eyes seemed to stare right into the girl's mind. ''You do not understand? That is impossible. You would not be here if you did not know about this.'' She took another step forward, causing the teen to take another step back. ''It is not as though you kan run away.'' Sybil glanced behind her to see that, if she took a few more steps, she would plummet to the bottom of the room.

A clank of metal caught the two's attention. The woman frowned and glanced to her left. ''I thought we agreed the next person would come with me'' came a deep male voice from the shadows. The green-eyed girl looked over to see a massively tall figure appear. He was in a full suit of gun-metal grey and black armor. A blue-violet cape trimmed with gold was held by a golden brooch around his neck. The armor had details of gold and what seemed like aquamarines around the hands, neck, and waist. The man's entire head was covered by a ghastly helmet with large horns.

The man dragged behind him a massive silver sword with a red tassel and blue jewel attached to the hilt. He turned his head to Sybil and just stared. ''This is her?'' he asked out loud and looked to the woman, ''She seems nothing more than an ordinary girl.''

''If she is ordinary, then how did she arrive here?'' The two looked back to the girl. Every nerve, every muscle in her body was telling her to run. _Sybil you gotta get out of here now this is obviously not a dream and these people can and probably will hurt you. Get out. NOW. _The brunette glanced behind her again. _One shot that's it just one shot to make this work..._

The man stepped forward. ''Now then, one of us will finally stop wandering. Girl, come here. Now.'' Sybil felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her heart rate was already going wild and she was sure she looked as pale as a ghost. Her right hand clutched the strap of her school bag. ''I said come here.'' the man spoke again. Irritation was beginning to form in his voice and on the lady's face. The brunette took a deep breath, showed the two a look of defiance, turned on her heel and dashed forward.

In only a few steps she leaped away from the ledge and into thin air.

The girl reached out and luckily grabbed on to the iron railing of the staircase. She unfortunately misjudged where she has jumped from and was hanging on to an area with no planks of wood. She was trying to calm down her breathing and her heart. _Holy crap did I really just do that oh my god that was so stupid now I'm really going to die Sybil you idiot. _She looked behind her to see the two people on the ledge. Both of them looked incredibly annoyed now. It seemed as though they were thinking of either trying to get her back or to send her to her death.

Sybil turned away from the two and looked at the staircase. The next section with actual wood was a few meters away in both directions. She would have to carefully inch toward them. Even then she had to actually figure out how to get away from this place. She felt the joints in her fingers beginning to ache. ''Oh no no no no...'' she whispered. She tried to loosen her grip to relieve the pain. However this only caused her to almost slide down the railing. The girl yelped and tightened her grip.

Her mind kept yelling at her on how stupid of an idea this was. Her bag was beginning to feel like dead weight on her left shoulder. Trying to calm herself down was proving to be futile. ''Oh my _god _Sybil you are an idiot.'' she scolded to herself. Behind her she could hear what sounded like angry muttering. She glanced back over to the two people. The lady had disappeared and the man in armor seemed to be glaring at something below. The brunette slowly looked down, even though she knew she would heavily regret it.

It seemed as though a third person had appeared in this strange place. The teen couldn't make out any details from the height. However it seemed as though it was a male in what looked like navy blue armor. He seemed to not even notice what was going on above him. The girl looked back up as she felt her stomach drop. Looking down for that long was not a very smart idea.

The light-eyed girl stared back at the railing and tried to pull herself up. She would have to extra careful to even try to get to the wood planks. She managed to get her head over the iron before her left hand slipped. The girl yelped and tightened her right hand as hard as she could. The nerves shot out pain and the joints ached in protest. She tried to raise her left hand back up but it refused. ''Oh no no no... No no no...'' Her head looked back down. It seemed like her yelp had caught the attention of the man. From what she could tell, he looked slightly surprised to see her.

Staring at the far distance made bile rise in her throat. She clamped her left hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. The faint pipe organ she heard in the distance began to become louder and louder. It felt like she was right next to it. Her ears began to ring and her right hand was starting to slip.

A hand clasped her shoulder. ''Sybil!'' The teen's eyes shot open and she let out a pant. The pipe organ was replaced with the sounds of idle chatter and vehicles passing by. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms and stared.

She was no longer in the strange room with the broken staircase. She was back on the stained sidewalk on her way home from school. The brunette blinked and turned to the hand on her shoulder. Next to her was Mirna with an extremely worried expression. ''Sybil what happened? Are you alright?'' she asked as she gently shook her friend's shoulder. ''You just sort of stopped and completely blanked out what... And what happened to your hair? Wasn't it just in a pony tail?''

Sybil slowly blinked at her before answering. ''O-Oh... Sorry. I... I just thought I saw something.'' She tried to regulate her breathing and heart rate. She ran a hand through her hair. Sure enough the hair tie was still gone. ''And the hair tie... Oh well, it must have fallen out somewhere... It's fine, I've got more at home.'' Her brain came to a complete stop. It was like it wasn't even trying to figure out what had just happened.

The strawberry blond removed her hand but still looked extremely worried. ''...Are you sure?'' she lightly asked, ''Do you need to go to the doctor or anything?'' The brunette shook her head.

''I'll be fine, really Mirna... I think I just need to lie down.''

**-888-**

The teen closed and locked the front door, heaving out a deep sigh. All along the way home her friend kept making sure she was fine. While she kept saying she was, she honestly wasn't too sure. _It's still not making any sense... Not a single lick of sense. It was a dream but wasn't a dream? Did I somehow get sucked into some weird dimension? _She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts as she untied her boots. ''Hey Sybil, you're a bit late.'' Ron peeked his head out from the kitchen. He blinked at her as he walked out. ''Hey, you alright? You look kind of pale...''

The teen nodded and finished undoing the laces. She propped her boots against the wall and stood up. ''I'm fine...''

The older male stared at her. ''You don't look fine. ...Did something happen at school?'' Sybil shook her head as she headed for the stairs. ''Sybil come on. Something happened. Are you sick?'' He quickly moved in front of her and placed his hand on her forehead. ''No you don't feel sick...''

She pushed his hand away and glanced at the wall. She was beginning to get annoyed. ''Ron I'm fine. Just let me go to my room.'' The dark-haired male stretched out as much as he could to cover the stairway. The girl huffed. ''Oh come on.''

''No.'' he retorted, ''Now tell me what happened? Was it at school? Is someone bullying you?'' The teen shook her head twice. ''Okay it didn't happen at school and no one is bullying you... So then something happened on the way home.'' He ran a hand through his black hair. ''There's no way you got into a fight with Mirna. Then what happened?''

The brunette looked down at the hardwood floor. ''You wouldn't believe me...'' she mumbled. Her cousin stared at her as he waited. She sighed and looked back up. ''I'm pretty sure I saw a lady with animal claws and a guy in a suit of armor.'' Ron just stared at her slightly confused. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it. The girl blinked as she waited for him to respond. _Well, at least I'm not really lying to him._

The older teen scratched the back of his head. ''...You sure you don't need like sleeping pills?''

''_Excuse me?''_

He flinched. ''H-Hey! If you're seeing hallucinations in the middle of the street...'' He ran a hand through his hair again. ''Just... I can't say try to get more sleep, you're already doing that.'' He sighed through his nose. ''Just let us know if it happens again, okay? And if it does, no matter what you say, you're going to get it checked out.''

The brunette nodded. ''Fine... Can you move please?'' Ron slid to the side. ''Thank you... And I'm sure that I'm fine. It was probably a one time thing.'' She hurried up the stairs and into her room before he could respond. She closed and door and plopped on to her bed. She let out a deep sigh. _I'm surprised he took that as a real answer... _She flipped on to her back and stared at her ceiling. _But still, what was that? I obviously felt everything, but Mirna shook me out of it like it was a dream..._

Sybil sat up and began to unbutton her uniform jacket. ''I guess I just have to hope it doesn't happen again...'' she muttered out loud. She stood up and walked to her closet. She grabbed the hangers for her uniform and began to change into a tank top and shorts. ''It does make me wonder what happened to me in that place after Mirna shook me...'' She paused from changing and shook her head. ''No no, better not think about it.''

She hung the clothes back up and grabbed a random book from her bookshelf. She jumped on to her bed and cracked the book open. She softly began to read the story out loud. ''Having come to the closet door, she made a stop for some time, thinking about her husband's orders, and considering what unhappiness might attend her if she was disobedient; but the temptation was so strong that she could not over come it.''

The teen continued to read to herself. Around the time she got to the next tale she could feel her eyes droop. Once that tale was done she tried her best to not fall asleep. When she got to the tale after that she had already fallen asleep.

**-888-**

A large field of golden wheat swayed in the gentle breezes that passed over. The sun sat right in the middle of the bright and cloudless blue sky. The girl lazily blinked at the sky. The stalks of wheat gently brushed by her bare arms. Her light green eyes widened and she stared down at herself. Instead of the cotton summer dress she had worn last time, she was in the tank top and shorts she had fallen asleep in. She slowly raised her right hand and touched her cheek. Sure enough she felt it.

A sudden crunch oh wheat caught her attention. The girl spun on her heel as another breeze passed by. All she could do was stare at the person in front of her. This time, however, it really was a person. He looked strikingly similar to the crystal being she had seen before and the man who had been at the bottom of the staircase.

The only sound between the two was the swaying of the plants as they stared at each other.

* * *

**A/N:** I think that's a good place to stop. And hey, look at that, OOC villains and emotions from a girl who is supposed to be apathetic the entire time so the readers will probably think that I jumped the shark when we see her apathetic later, A+ writing. There's still time to check out the other story guys before you get sucked into this...  
Oh the spell checker is gonna have a field day whenever Ultimecia comes up. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this.


	2. Spiegazione

**A/N:** My my does this chapter probably have many a plot hole and I can't tell the difference between swords apparently... But hey, nice to see that some people decided to stick around. And by some I mean one. Well, as long as one person enjoys it, I'm content. My work has been done.

* * *

Sybil could only really blink at the man in front of her. Not a single word could come to mind nor mouth. He was also silently staring at her, though out of lack of words or just being a quiet individual, she didn't know. Her mind tried to make her say a simple hello but the words just couldn't flow to her mouth. She expected a cold chill to run down her spine just like with the lady and the armored man. But, she had to admit, something felt different about this knight in front of her.

He could easily tower over her even without the ornate helmet crowned with what looked like bull horns. Although the demonic looking claws that seemed to be grasping his face caught more of her attention. His armor was navy blue with white, gold, and khaki details all around. Rather _odd_ details some were too, including what looked like a skull right above his left hip. The teen also wasn't sure if the cloth that hung down from the bottom of the armor was a belt or some sort of showgirl skirt. In his right hand was a strangely shaped claymore and the other held a rather simple navy blue and gold shield. Another breeze passed by and made his khaki cape softly flutter.

The brunette looked back up to the man's face. Most of his silver hair was pushed back from his face and hidden by the helmet. She couldn't figure out the exact color of his eyes but she could see they were very light. His eyes looked like the ones that belonged to a leader: serious, strict, and determined. The teen wasn't sure what sort of expression she was showing, but it seemed as though she had stared for too long. The man cleared his throat. ''Are you all right?'' he asked her.

It took a moment for the words to fully register in her brain. Sybil quickly snapped out of the trance. ''Y-Yes I'm fine!'' she stuttered out. She blinked and face palmed. ''I mean... Yes, yes I'm alright.'' _Wow Sybil how smooth of you. Great going. A+ work right there. _She let out a sigh from her nose and looked back at the man. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Just not... used to an outfit like that.'' She paused and sighed. ''Not that your outfit is bad just... I'm just digging myself deeper.''

''You are the girl from before, correct?'' he asked as the sword and shield vanished from his hands. He seemed to have just brushed off her mumblings. The brunette stared at him confused. ''The one who was holding on to the railing of the stair case.''

''Oh!'' the girl exclaimed as her mind clicked. ''Right you were there at the bottom... Um... By the way, what happened to me?''

''You fell.''

''Oh I see I f-... I FELL?'' Green eyes widened and she tried to not gasp. The knight blinked once before nodding. ''But... But I don't remember falling...'' She shook her head and rubbed her temples. ''I remember almost falling, like my left arm giving out... But I didn't actually fall, I just kind of woke up back on the sidewalk.'' She squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. ''Oh god I hope I didn't fall on you...''

''Not exactly, but I did catch you.'' the man answered. The teen looked down at the wheat. She could feel her face begin to heat up. She mumbled a small apology to him. ''May I ask why you were hanging from the railing?'' His head slightly titled to the side as he asked.

The girl picked her head back up. ''Oh, um, I was kind of... What word would work...?'' She tapped her chin with her index finger. ''I was kind of trapped. Like I was about to figure out how to get out when this odd lady came out. She said something about a contract...'' The knight's eye slightly widened but she didn't notice; her eyes kept looking at the swaying plants. ''And then this other guy in a full suit of armor came out, saying I should go with him instead. Both of them just had this... horrible feeling to them, so I tried to escape.'' Sybil paused. ''Wasn't a very smart idea really.''

''That would explain why they were there...'' the man lightly muttered. The girl snapped her eyes back to him. ''After you fell I had an encounter with two people. Did the lady wear a red gown?'' The teen nodded. ''And the man in the armor was dragging a large sword behind him?'' She nodded again. The man went silent as he thought to himself.

_Seems he knows the two, but they're obviously not allies._ She awkwardly stood there and rocked back and forth on her heels. ''Ah...'' she began. The armored male directed his attention back to her. ''Thank you for saving me even though I have no memory of it. My name is Sybil, by the way. What's your name?''

''I do not have a name.'' he answered quickly. The girl blinked before it clicked. She opened her mouth to ask more questions. ''I do have a title however. It is Warrior of Light.''

Another breeze flew by. It almost seemed like the sun was covered by a cloud for a moment. ''...Is it okay to just call you Light?''

''I... suppose? My allies usually either called me Leader or by my title.''

The brunette scratched her cheek. _There is no reason this should be so awkward. Yet it feels really hard to keep up a conversation with this guy..._ ''Well, calling you your full title doesn't seem right. WOL is just a horrible nickname. I don't know what else to call you other than Light though...'' She ran a hand through her hair and tried to not sigh. ''Moving along for a moment, can I ask what that place was?''

The warrior nodded. ''That room is a place from the world one of my allies comes from. The original location belongs to Ultimecia, the lady in red.'' Confusion was obviously beginning to form on the young girl's face. ''The man in the armor is named Garland. Both of them are on the side of Chaos. I do have an inkling about why they approached you...'' He noticed her face. ''Do you not understand?''

Sybil shook her head. ''No, I honestly don't.'' she answered bluntly, ''Maybe start from the beginning? Even if it is long.'' _I mean, who knows how long we'll be here... _''Like... Can you try to explain why you're here in the first place?''

The silver-haired man went silent for a few, painfully long minutes. The teen tried not to stare at him too much. ''I will explain what I know. Unfortunately there are some aspects I myself do not understand.'' The female nodded as the knight began his tale.

''My allies and I were part of a war between two gods. We were on the side of Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. The two you met today, Ultimecia and Garland, are on the side of Chaos, the god of Discord. The land we fought in was comprised of many different areas that seemed to have been picked at random. It is here that the details... become unclear.'' The brunette waited patiently for him to continue. ''From what we were told, we fought in cycles. Where the cycles started and ended, we are not sure. Our most likely hypothesis is that a new cycle would begin when one side lost a certain number of members.''

The light-eyed girl slightly raised her hand. ''So, like both sides had a certain number of people who would diminish as the cycles went on, right? I hope I'm understanding this so far...'' She lowered her arm as the man nodded.

''Correct. That is what we believe to be the case.''

''Then do you know how many people were part of the cycles?''

Light slowly shook his head. ''I am afraid not. That would bring me to the next part. During one of the cycles, Cosmos told all of us some information. She said that after each cycle, our memories would be erased.'' The girl's eyes widened in shock. She tried to not let her jaw drop and gasp. The warrior looked down to the earth. ''She could not tell us the reason why however. Everyone asked a multitude of questions, but she could not answer any of them.''

The girl leaned closer to him to try and see his face. Although his expression stayed the same there was something much different in his eyes now. ''...What cycle did she tell you that?'' she asked in barely a whisper. She felt like there needed to be silence at this moment.

''She told us that we were currently in the seventeenth cycle when she gave us that information.'' Her eye widened again. _Seventeen...? Seventeen times that you have to fight while leaving behind any memories... Oh my god... _''Judging by our past memories and any clear details, it seems that cycle is the one where we stopped losing our memories.'' The girl leaned back and ran a hand though her hair.

She licked her lips as she thought. The air around them seemed to be getting colder. ''Did your goddess tell you anything else?''

Once again the man shook his head. ''As I stated, that was all she could tell us. Either by coincidence or a higher being, the cycle restarted shortly afterwards. That is when everything took a toll for the worse...'' He paused and looked back up to Sybil. ''In the eighteenth cycle, we noticed that no matter what we tried, Cosmos would not appear. It was as though she had vanished from the world.'' A strange expression flickered on to his face for just a moment. She had barely even noticed. ''We suspected it had been Chaos' doing. Then we learned that he too had vanished.''

Sybil opened her mouth before closing it again. She narrowed her eyes as her brain tried to come up with a proper question. ''...Vanished?'' she muttered out loud. Light nodded once. ''But...'' She curled her right hand into a fist and pressed the knuckles against her lips in thought. ''But if they vanished... Then there would be no point in you guys being there. The war would be done with.''

The armored knight fell eerily silent. The gentle breezes completely died. The brunette slowly moved her hand from her mouth and lightly crossed her arms over her chest. She could feel the silence pressing down on her shoulders. _Oh no, oh no... I said something wrong. I said something horribly wrong. _She licked her lips and held in a sigh. Her nails were starting to dig in to her upper arms. ''Whomever created the cycles did not think so.'' The break of silence made the young girl jump.

She snapped her head back to Light. He was staring right at her, but his eyes looked as though they were staring far past the horizon. ''Despite the disappearance of the gods, our roles were to simply fight. We did so for three cycles before realizing it did nothing. The cycles themselves began to become shorter and shorter. It was as though we were trapped in a time loop that kept diminishing.'' He paused and let out a soft sigh. ''It was during the twenty-seventh cycle, we believe, that the entire concept of this war changed.''

The girl titled her head to her left. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line. ''How did it...?'' she trailed off as she wondered. Her light eyes glanced to the sky in thought. ''Did like you all wake up in an odd place?'' The light-eyed man nodded, which honestly surprised her. ''Wait, really?'' She was half shocked that she had been rather accurate.

He nodded again. ''That is a generalization of what happened. Right in the middle of the twenty-seventh cycle, all of us seemed to have passed out at some point. We all awoke in the location where Cosmos had been. However, the area felt immensely different. It did not feel...'' He paused to think of the correct word, ''...real to us. It felt as though the place was simply an illusion.'' His eyes focused back on to her. ''That is when we were told that we were no longer in our own realm, but in a realm of dreams.''

''Wait.'' Sybil raised her hand to stop him. ''Who told you?''

''A Moogle.''

A breeze picked up and another cloud seemed to pass by the sun. The brunette stared at him blankly. She blinked once. She blinked twice. She lowered her arm. ''What.'' she flatly stated. ''A... what?''

''Do you not know what a Moogle is?'' By his tone of voice, it seemed like it was something everyone knew. The girl slowly shook her head. ''It's fur is typically white. Has a pink nose. Small purple bat-like wings. A large red pompom above its head. Eyes are usually closed.'' The teen just stared at him blankly.

''Okay...'' she mumbled. _Did they seriously trust what sounds like a teddy bear? What the... Okay, don't question it. Don't ask about it. Don't think about it. Just let him continue. _''Anyway, I'm going to guess this was a trustworthy Moogle.''

The knight continued. ''Yes. It had helped us before during the cycles. All the creature said was that we should try not to roam the area too long. And that is where the tale ends.'' The girl lightly crossed her arms over her chest again. She shifted her weight and sighed through her nose.

''Alright...'' she mumbled to herself, ''That's all you know...'' She let out a heavy sigh. _Great that doesn't help much... _She licked her lips and ran a hand through her hair. ''U-Um...'' she stuttered out, ''I don't mean to completely move to another topic but... So, what happened after I fell?'' The male snapped out of a daze. He straightened himself, towering over the teen by a few more centimeters. It was almost like he was preparing for a battle. From the girl could tell there were still no enemies in the area though.

''How much do you remember?''

Sybil tapped her index finger on her chin. ''Um... I was about to fall when my friend somehow shook me out of it. ...To be honest I'm not even sure how I got there.''

Light though to himself for a brief moment. ''I managed to catch you before you hit the ground. However you had already passed out. Garland and Ultimecia were there for a brief moment before teleporting away. Both of them seemed angered. I can guess this was because you tried to run away.'' She sheepishly nodded and mumbled out a ''probably.'' ''After that everything went dark for an uncertain amount of time. I am not sure if I passed out, but when I awoke I was here, right behind you.''

The girl nodded as her eyes trailed all over the place. She uncrossed her arms and idly swung them. ''Uh... Thank you... again.'' Her light green eyes looked back to him. ''Sorry if I was heavy or anything...''

''It was fine.'' he replied in a rather monotone voice. ''Do you have any other questions?''

A question immediately popped into her head. ''Yes. The lady... Ulti-something, she said something about forming a contract?'' This time she could see his light eyes widen. A frown formed on her lips. ''Oh boy I asked the wrong question...'' The knight closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

''I only have a theory as to what she meant. Are you still willing to hear an answer?''

Sybil nodded.

''The amount of time that has passed since my allies and I were placed into dream realm is unknown. It could have been simply a few days or a few years. But I have noticed that some of my allies have disappeared.'' The girl immediately opened her mouth but he cut her off. ''They are not gone, however. I know that they have not be slain in battle. Their presence is faint, but they are still in the dream realm.''

The teen stopped swinging her arms. ''So you think they made contracts with... I'm guessing with normal people like me.''

The warrior nodded. ''Correct. That is my theory.'' His shoulders sagged forward. ''I am at a loss as to why the Chaos warriors would need contracts as well though...'' he trailed off.

A strong wind blew into the area. The stalks of wheat bent in an almost horizontal line. The brunette had to push some away before they smacked her in the face. Silver-blue eyes fixated on them as the plants straightened back up. Sybil noticed that the man looked distant. She chewed her lip as another silence drifted over the two. _So he needs to partner up with someone, pretty much. I'm sure he wants to get back to his allies and goddess as soon as he can. His look says it all. ...He actually kind of looks like a lost puppy. _

''You...'' she mumbled out loud. Light eyes glanced back to her. The girl cleared her throat. ''You really want to see your allies and goddess again, I can tell. You keep staring off into the distance.'' A slight frown formed on his lips. ''Sorry, I'm an observer. I tend to notice things some people don't. Anyway... I mean you pretty much said your entire tale to me.'' She scratched the back of her head. ''I'd feel bad just leaving you... So... Um... I guess I'll be your partner. I'll form a contract with you.'' Her light green eyes kept darting all over the place. _Smooth as butter Sybil, smooth as butter. _

Light simply stared at her. The slight frown stayed and his eyes became unreadable. ''You trust me?'' he bluntly asked. His voice stayed even with no hint of confusion anywhere in it. ''I tell you my tale and you quickly jump at the chance to form a contract. How are you not sure I simply made everything up?''

The teen looked him straight in the eye, her arms crossing tightly over her chest. ''You're not making things up. No one is that good at acting. You in no way have that same feeling as the two other people I met before. In fact, I would dare say you have a feeling of pureness surrounding you. Also...'' Her hands moved to her hips and a small smirk made its way on to her lips, ''If _you_ didn't trust me, you wouldn't have told me your story.'' Her expression softened a tad. ''You really do just want to see everyone again...''

The light-haired man eyes softened and the corner of his mouth twitched. The girl thought it could've been a smile, but alas, it stayed a flat line. ''Are you honestly accepting any terms that are part of this contract? You are fully prepared to enter this war you hardly know a thing about?''

Sybil shrugged. ''I'll learn as I go. That's how quite a few wars are anyway.''

''You are perfectly fine with helping me and my comrades even though we do not know everything about this dream realm?''

She nodded. He opened his mouth again. She raised up a hand to stop him. ''No matter what you say or ask isn't going to change my mind. You'd just be fighting a stubborn mule.''

''A mule?''

There was a slight pause. The brunette tried not to sigh. ''Yeah we're gonna have to figure out any world differences pretty soon though...'' Her hands removed themselves from her hips. ''Anyway, I'm not changing my mind. It's up to you now if you want me as your partner.''

''Of course.'' he quickly responded. Green eyes tried not to widen as he continued. ''It is obvious you are not nor do you wish to side with Chaos. I could see that from what happened in Ultimecia's Castle. You do not seem to have any ill will in your words nor do you seem to lie when talking to me.'' He extended his right hand to her. ''I agree to this contract.''

The girl could only stare as the shock slowly wore away. _He... He really trusts me? This... It seems odd. I wonder if he's just really good at reading people. Or if he's so used to the other guys that he'll take anyone who doesn't want to kill him... _She mentally shook her head. _No no Sybil, be nice. He was being honest and he honestly trusts you. You're already this far, might as well go all the way._ She extended her left hand to meet his when she suddenly stopped it. ''Oh... Um...''

Light raised an eyebrow. The teen's eyes glued themselves to the dirt before sheepishly looking back up. ''I should've told you before but... I'm a very, _very _sarcastic and apathetic person. Like I care about 5 things total. I already can tell that our personalities are going to clash because of this. Are you still okay with me being your partner?''

The knight's lips twitched at the corner again. ''You sound like him...'' he muttered. He caught her gaze and nodded. ''Yes, I am fine with that.'' She lightly smiled and placed her hand in his. The two gave a firm handshake and let go after a minute or so.

A soft wind brushed the tips of the wheat. ''So...'' Sybil began, ''How many of your comrades do we have to find?''

''Including myself, there are ten total.'' It was almost like her eyes almost popped out of her head. The man looked slightly concerned as she face palmed. ''Is something wrong?''

The brunette let out a deep sigh through her nose and closed her eyes. She kept her hand over her eyes before rubbing her right temple. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. ''There are ten of you?'' she finally asked.

''Correct.''

Sybil licked her lips and opened her eyes. She sighed again and moved her hand from her temple to her hair. She smoothed out some of the locks. ''I... I thought that like... I thought there was only gonna be like maybe four of five...'' she admitted. Her hand ran over her face before she took in a deep breath. ''Okay. You at least know what everyone looks like, I'm hoping?''

''Correct.''

''Alright not nearly as bad as I thought...'' The brunette licked her lips again. ''But... Um... I think the problem would just be finding them all.''

Light's head slightly tilted to the right. ''Pardon?''

The teen thought for a moment, drawing out a map in the air with her right index finger. ''Well... Like, who knows if everyone is even in the same city. For all we know one of the other warriors could be halfway across the planet.'' She paused in her air drawing. ''It would be extremely nice if they were all here in Rozenburo City... Well, even then we've got so many districts and little towns technically part of us...'' She sighed through her nose and lowered her hand.

The wind completely stopped and it seemed as though the sun was beginning to drop to the horizon. ''It appears to be getting late.'' the man noticed. ''We should both get some rest for the night. We will think of a plan tomorrow.'' His tone of voice didn't waver once. _He really is like a leader... This is going to take some getting used to..._ Sybil shook away her thoughts and nodded.

''Good point. Besides, I need to get up for school...'' She barely crossed her arms and lightly smiled. ''I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. We'll figure out how to find everyone and how exactly this contract works, I guess.'' She turned on her heel and looked back at the knight. ''Make sure to get some sleep.''

The light-eyed male nodded. ''Yes, we will talk again tomorrow. Good night.'' The brunette waved him goodbye and walked forward in the field of wheat.

When she opened her eyes, everything was dark. She was still on her bed with the book still in her left hand. Her thumb kept the place of where she had stopped. She glanced at the clock and saw it was around two in the morning. The brunette blinked lazily and turned over to face the wall. ''What sort of nonsense did I get myself into now...?'' she muttered before falling back asleep.

**-888-**

_''Hey... Are you awake?''_

The girl turned over and stared at the clock. Dark brown eyes stared at the bright red numbers. She blinked and let out a yawn. ''_What is it? Better be good for waking me up...''_

_''I think someone else just found a partner!''_ The girl blinked as she tried to understand the male voice in her head.

_''Wait... Someone else? You mean like someone on your side?''_

_''Yeah! I can't tell who though... But this is good! We can finally find someone! It's been getting boring without anyone else.''_

She tried not to roll her eyes. ''_You just want to mess with your friends.''_

_''No!'' _The bronze haired girl slightly winced at how loud his voice was getting. ''_You know I've been worried about them. I didn't see any of them before going with you. I want to make sure they're fine.''_

The girl yawned again. ''_We'll find them, don't worry.'' _she reassured the voice. ''_I'll do what I can.'' _

_''Well can we go searching now?''_

The teen had a certain look on her face that, if the voice could see it, would be the embodiment of death. ''_It is about four-thirty in the morning. I need to get ready for school in about two hours.''_

The male voice was quiet for a few minutes. She was sure if she could see him he would be slightly nodding. _''...Good point.'' _he admitted. ''_Alright, we can go searching after school then._'' The brown-eyed girl yawned again and flipped back over in her bed. _''...Thank you.''_

_''No problem. So, if you had to guess, who do you think got out of that dream realm thing?''_

There was a small silence. _''Mm... Good question. As much as I wish it was someone from the group I was in, I'd have to say it was Leader who partnered up. I feel bad for whoever got to be his partner though...''_

_''What, he got like a stick up his ass?''_

_''No, not really. He is a bit strict though. And kind of expressionless. And very focused on Cosmos.''_

_''Sounds like a real joy... I kind of hope it's one of your traveling friends. I kind of want to meet them since you haven't told me much about them.''_

_''I want it to be a_ _surprise!'' _She could practically see the man smiling. A small smile curled on to her lips.

_''Alright alright... We've both gotta get some sleep. Good night.''_

_''Good night Senka. And thanks.''_

_''No problem.''_

* * *

**A/N: **Woooohooooooow so much out of character and boring explanations and wow is this a bad chapter. You know how second chapters make or break a story? I'm pretty sure this broke it. But the problem was I kind of put myself in a corner with how the last chapter ended... Oh well at least I didn't explain everything. Just some basic backstory... And apparently the checker on this site thinks knight is night and tale is tail...  
So the way this looks is that this story will be updated monthly. I will try my hardest to keep this schedule up.


	3. Cimitero

**A/N: **Wow I was right the second chapter did break the story.

* * *

The piano song that played this morning was much more quiet and soft. Green eyes lazily opened. She glanced at the neon numbers on the clock and buried her face into the pillow. ''It's too early...'' she groaned. Sybil closed her eyes and tried to get a few more minutes of sleep. She slammed her hand on the snooze button as the music was not helping. She shrugged the blankets over her shoulders and tried to relax herself.

_''Good morning Sybil.'' _A calm male voice echoed in her mind. The brunette opened one eye and stared at the wall. Her mind took a few moments to shake off any sleepy or drowsy feeling. She picked up her head and blinked. The girl immediately shot up and whipped her head around. Her eyes glanced at every corner, every space in the room. She squinted her eyes; it was rather hard to see since her curtains were drawn shut.

''Light?'' she asked out loud. ''You there? I don't see you...'' She smoothed out her hair and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She looked over the room again and even looked behind her.

An image of the knight appeared in her mind. He was standing in the field once more with his sword and shield still gone. No expression was hinted at by his face nor posture. _''Sybil I am here in your mind.'' _he explained.

The young girl let it sink in. ''Oh... _oh..._ Oh this is going to take some getting used to...'' she mumbled to herself. She heard a door slam shut further down the hall. Footsteps came close to her door but went right past it and down the stairs. She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. ''So, um... Could you see my dreams or anything like that since you're up in my mind?''

The man shook his head. _''No, I could not. I also believe I will not be able to hear any thoughts not directed toward me.'' _The girl sighed in relief and leaned back. _''Also, I believe you do not have to talk to me out loud. You should be able to in your mind.'' _

Her head titled and she looked at the ceiling. Her face held various emotions for brief seconds as she tried to figure out the process. _''...Like this?'' _she tried for the fourth time. This time though she could see him nod. A light smile crossed her lips. _''Okay, think I understand this now...'' _She hopped off her bed and walked to her closet. _''Just know that if I don't respond I'm not ignoring you. ...Then again you seem like the type to be silent until need be...'' _Her thoughts trailed off as she gathered her uniform. She tugged the blue blazer off the hanger. _''I guess we'll figure this out more after school.'' _

A loud knock made Sybil slightly jump. ''Sybil come on! Time to get up!'' came Ron's voice. The brunette tried not to sigh.

''I'm getting ready Ron! I'm not going to be late!'' she shouted back. She heard her cousin huff and march down the stairs. ''I swear...'' she muttered. The image of the warrior came back. This time his left eyebrow was quirked. _''Oh, um, he's my cousin. His name is Ron. He lives here with us so he can go to the college he wants.'' _she explained, opening the door and walking to the washroom.

When she came down into the kitchen her mother immediately turned to her. The lady looked extremely worried. She dropped her fork and stood up. ''Sybil are you alright?'' she quickly asked. She stepped over and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. ''Do you feel sick at all? Is it your head? It isn't flu season... Maybe a stomach bug?''

The teen blinked in confusion. ''Huh...?'' was all she muttered out.

The dark-haired male turned in his chair, a waffle in one hand. ''You went to bed right after getting home and didn't wake up at all.'' Ron took a bite before continuing. ''All of us came up to try and wake you up but you were out cold.'' Realization washed over the girl's face. She tried not to sigh as she gently shrugged the hand off her shoulder.

''I'm fine...'' she answered, sitting down and putting her hair into a pony tail. ''Guess I just needed to catch up on sleep badly.'' She grabbed an apple from the basket on the table. Her mother kept the concerned expression on her face but went back to her food. Ron took a few more bites in silence. He kept glancing at his cousin between bites. ''Where's Dad by the way?''

Her mother paused. ''He'll be going into work early for the next two weeks.'' she explained. ''I thought he told you?'' The teen slightly shook her head. ''Oh...'' A thick silence decided to take over the small kitchen. The girl kept turning the apple over and over without taking any bites. The older teen stared up at her as he finished a waffle.

The teen looked up from her apple and caught his eye. She raised an eyebrow and he leaned over. ''Hey...'' he barely whispered, ''Does this have anything to do with that hallucination you saw on the way home?'' Her lips pressed into a thin line and she was about to glare at him. He continued before she could. ''Hey now, I'm asking a question. I just wanna be sure that you're fine, okay?''

''I am fine.'' she snapped back in a voice louder than she intended. The boy flinched back as her mother looked up from her plate. Sybil rubbed her right temple and stared at the tiled floor. ''Sorry...'' she mumbled. A moment passed before she stood up. ''I gotta get going. See you two later.'' She left the apple on the table and hurried to the entry way. She slouched in the chair by the door before putting her boots on. _God damn it... Can't say anything without sounding harsh..._

The young girl held in a sigh as she worked on tying the black laces. _''Does he know?'' _Light's voice made her jump. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a deep breath to calm herself. She continued on lacing the boots.

_''Not really.''_ she replied, _''He knows that something happened yesterday but thinks it was just a hallucination.'' _The brunette stood up and flung her bag over her shoulder. _''Just know that I'd rather not have my family involved... Is that okay?''_

The warrior nodded. _''Understandable.'' _The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. It immediately dropped when she glanced at her phone. She was somehow ten minutes late. Her eyes widened and she hurried out the door. An image popped up of the knight looking slightly confused. _''Is something wrong?''_

Sybil turned on to the sidewalk and just ran at full force. Fellow students were already a few blocks ahead of her. ''Just a bit late.'' she muttered out loud a response. Her light eyes glanced all over the place. She couldn't see Mirna anywhere. She skidded to a stop and sighed. ''Are you kidding me...'' She huffed and looked up and down the street before crossing. She ducked into an alleyway and went over to the other street. Sure enough, her friend was down the street with a crowd of cats around her.

''Mirna!'' she shouted as she fast walked. The strawberry blond looked up. ''Come on we're gonna be late!'' Her dark blue eyes widened as her friend passed her.

''Wait really?!'' The girl quickly stood and grabbed her bag. The cats seemed to meow a good-bye as she ran. ''I'm so sorry! I should've come and gotten you before!''

''You're fine! My fault, really!''

The Warrior of Light watched the scene from the girl's mind. His face was kept expressionless. The wheat around him swayed in cool and gentle breezes. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked to the horizon. ''I do not sense any of the warriors.'' he thought out loud to himself. ''Perhaps this will be harder than I thought.'' He looked back to the scene. Both of the girls were still running but were catching up to other students. ''I'll ask Sybil once she is able to talk.'' He turned back to the field. Somewhere in the deepest corners of his mind a faint memory rang out.

**-888-**

The bronze haired teen's left hand played with a pencil as she stared out the window. She absentmindedly stared at the students pouring into the school. Some hung out outside in small groups placed randomly in the courtyard. She propped her chin into her right palm. ''Boring...'' she sighed. The pencil flipped out of her hand and on to the desk. She barely even noticed.

Her mind wandered off as more students came into the classroom. An image popped up of her warrior. He was sitting down with his back against the metal pole, his blond hair looking wet for some reason. His head bobbed every few moments. Senka mentally sighed. _Of all the times for him to fall asleep... Did he not get enough sleep last night? _She thought of waking him. Both of them had to be awake for when another warrior appeared.

''Sunny!'' Dark brown eyes snapped away from the window. Standing in front of her desk were three girls. Two were blonds and one had dyed black hair. She couldn't remember their names at all. Heck, she was sure one of them wasn't even in this home room. All three of them looked at her with overly bright smiles. The teen lowered her arm and faked a sweet smile.

''Hey girls. What's up?'' The one with the dyed hair clapped her hands together as the others looked with begging eyes.

''Sunny, yesterday you said you'd see our auras, remember?'' A faint bell rang in Senka's head. She continued to hold that smile.

''Oh, right!'' She leaned back in her chair. ''So, who wants to go first?'' The trio chatted among themselves. They giggled and smiled and lightly argued with each other. The brunette tried not to show any disdain on her face. _''__These three can be so annoying at times... All they_ _want is for me to read their aura from time to time.''_

_''I don't get why you keep doing that for them.''  
_

The teen tried to not let any surprise appear on her face lest the other girls notice it. _''I thought you were asleep...?''_ The blond shrugged and put his hands behind his head. _''And sorry, didn't mean to direct that to you... But I don't know, I can't push them away. I tried and they just came back...'' _

The trio looked back at the bronze-haired girl. ''Sunny?'' one of the blonds asked. She immediately snapped back to reality. ''Is okay for me to go first?'' she asked in a sweet voice.

''Oh, uh, sure!'' She pushed her braid over her shoulder and sat up straight. The young girl took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her left hand closed into a fist. It slowly rose and pressed itself against her heart. Suddenly her eyes shot open. Now the room had gone into a monochrome setting. Her eyes fixated on to the blond next to her. Slowly waves of colors began to appear around her body. It was mostly yellow with faint waves of orange near her body. It was the same as it had been the past three times.

Something behind the blond caught Senka's eye. It was a person sitting at their desk talking to someone in front of them. No waves of color came from them. Instead, their body was white with the very core a brilliant blue. Dark brown eyes widened. She felt her breath caught in her throat. She felt a headache coming along. An image of the warrior came back to her head. He was now standing up with his weapon drawn. _''Senka what is it?''_

_''...What color represent Cosmos?''  
_

The male blinked and straightened up. _''What color? What do you me-''_

_''What color represents Cosmos answer me!'' _she snapped back. He slightly flinched.

_''Cosmos' color should be blue. Why?'' _Realization washed over his face. _''Wait did you find someone?!''_

The girl mentally nodded. _''I think so. That person is the only one who has a coloration like that.'' _The aura's disappeared and the room gradually filled back up with color. She continued to stare at the person. It was a brunette with her hair in a pony tail. She had a light smile on her face as she talked to her strawberry blond friend. Senka mentally groaned. _''Great it's the girl who doesn't give a damn about anything and is friends with the nice redhead...'' _

A hand waved in front of her face. The brunette looked back up to the trio. ''Sunny, what did you see?'' the blond asked with excited eyes. Her two friends leaned over to hear the answer.

Senka gave them a light smile. ''Mostly yellow with some orange mixed in.'' The girls squeed and began to chat among themselves. The smile dropped from her face. _''Alright... I have a test to make up after school and have no idea where she lives. We'll try to talk to her tomorrow, okay?'' _She saw the man nod and sit back down to get more sleep. She turned her attention back to the window, her left hand playing with her pencil.

**-888-**

The next morning had a somber piece playing from the alarm clock. The brunette opened one eye and stared at the numbers. She blinked twice before pushing herself up and hitting the snooze button. _''Good morning.'' _came a male voice.

_''Good morning.'' _she greeted back and yawned. She raised her arms over her head to stretch. _''How's trying to find the others? Sense anyone yet?'' _

_''No, I have not.'' _the knight stated. The teen mentally nodded and lowered her arms. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. _''In your honest opinion, do you believe my allies would be in this city?'' _

Sybil scratched her head, staring at the hardwood floor. _''I'm not too sure honestly... I would like to think so. Would make things a lot easier since I can't exactly go on an adventure...'' _She stood up and stretched some more. In her mind she could see he had a pensive expression on his face. _I really do hope they're here somewhere... I think the major problem would be getting along with the other people. I mean, they could be anything from little kids to the elderly. And who knows if all the warriors have found partners... Probably shouldn't talk about that with Light._

_''Can we perhaps look around the city?''_ The girl slightly jumped. She still hadn't gotten completely used to his voice just randomly appearing. She withheld a sigh.

_''Well, not really right now... But it is Friday, so we'll have about two and a half days to search around town. That sound good?'' _The knight nodded in agreement as she walked over to the closet.

The rest of the morning was a rather quiet one. Her mother and Ron seemed to have completely drop the topic of her possible sleeping problems. The teen and her friend weren't late to school this time and the classes themselves had been rather normal. The only thing was that she got a weird feeling in some classes, almost like someone behind her was staring her down. Whenever she looked though everyone's eyes were glued to the teacher.

Sybil's stifled a yawn as the last bell rang for the day. The students around her began to pack their things. She felt that odd feeling for a brief second before it faded. ''What the hell is that...?'' she mumbled to herself. Mirna walked over and stood next to her desk. She glanced down at her friend. A concerned expression formed on her face.

The strawberry blond lightly touched her friend's shoulder. ''Sybil are you alright?'' she gently asked. The brunette nodded and stood up, pushing her notebooks into her bag.

She stifled another yawn. ''Yeah I'm fine no need to worry.'' She forced a smile on to her lips. ''So, anywhere you wanna go?''

The blue-eyed girl started at her in confusion. ''Sybil it's Friday...'' she reminded. Green eyes widened.

''Oh... Oh god how did I forget?!'' The teen cursed at herself and flung the bag strap over her shoulder. ''Sorry Mirna I'll talk to you later okay?'' Her friend nodded as the teen raced out of the room. At her desk in the corner Senka noticed and stood up, quickly following.

As she ran down the halls, almost bumping into some poor guy who looked ticked off, an image came to her mind. The Warrior of Light had one eyebrow slightly quirked. It took a moment to realize he was wondering why she was running. _''Oh, sorry Light. I'll explain on the way though. But we'll at least get walk around and see if you can find anyone.''_ She passed through the school gate.

Something was off. The brunette stopped mid-step and her body froze. Students around her seemed to ignore her. She placed her right hand on her head and blinked. ''What...?'' she muttered. ''Light did you feel that?''

She could see the man looking around guardedly. His right hand was ready to summon his sword. He paused and his armor clicked as he relaxed. _''There was another warrior here... I can not tell if they were of Cosmos or Chaos however.'' _He looked around once more. _''It seems they have passed.'' _

A chill tried to run down Sybil's spine. She shook it off and continued walking. _Is it going to be like this every time another warrior is around? I hope not... _She adjusted the shoulder strap and walked down the stained sidewalk. She briefly wondered if Wednesday's events were going to play out once more as she passed by that spot. _Wonder if those two ended up finding partners...  
_

**-888-**

Sybil took the gold rope in her hands and began to lace up the vest. She had changed out of her school uniform to a simple brown short-sleeved shirt and shorts. She huffed as she tried to get the cord through the holes. _''Sybil, where _are_ we going?'' _the voice rang in her head. The girl was silent as the tied the cord into a knot at the end. _''Sybil, please answer.''_

_''You'll see when we get there.'' _she replied as she slipped on her boots. ''Ron I'll be out for a bit okay?'' she called behind her.

''Wait why?''

''It's Friday.'' She could hear the teen face palm.

''Right right... Alright just get back before dark please. We don't need to be running up and down the al-'' The girl rolled her eyes and headed out the door before he could finish. She held in a sigh and turned on to the sidewalk. A few cars and bicyclists passed by but otherwise the street was quiet. _''Hey Light... Let me know if you sense anyone.'' _An image came to her mind.

The knight looked slightly annoyed but any hints were largely obscured by his usual expression. _''I will.'' _he answered curtly. The brunette swung her arms and held them behind her back. She looked up the stone wall to see if any cats were hanging about. She looked up at the sky. A few clouds hung in the sky but none of them spelled rain._''...Sybil.''_

The girl immediately stopped and began to look around. _''Wow already?''_

A moment passed. _''No, I did not sense anyone.'' _he answered. The girl muttered an ''Oh'' and continued walking. _''I have a question to ask. How large is this city?''_

She tapped her right index finger against her chin, eyes turned down in thought. ''Um...'' she mumbled out loud. _''Well... Rozenburo is kind of big, I guess. It's divided up into six districts really.''_ She moved away her left hand and began to count. _''There the outskirts area which is mostly farmland... There's the shopping district, the mountain area that divides the city and the outskirts, the community district which we're in now, the main hub area with the train stations, and the main business district which is in between the hub and shopping.'' _She curled her fingers back into her palm. She looked up and down the intersecting road before crossing. _''Like I said though, we can explore around tomorrow and Sunday. Maybe we'll even find the person we found today.''_

The silver-haired knight hummed in agreement. The girl waited a few moments to see if he would reply. Only silence followed. The image of him faded from her mind and she held in a sigh. _Yup, not the easiest person to talk to..._ She shrugged to herself and stared at the stained concrete. The passing vehicles decreased and the houses behind stone walls disappeared. The street now flowed up and down small hills with trees creating a line between road and sidewalk.

_''Ah, Sybil, I do have another question.''_

_''Go for it.''_

_''What were those things passing us by earlier?''_ The teen came to a halt. She blinked a few times and scratched her head. _''Those things on the road next to us that passed by at a rather high speed.'' _the knight further explained.

Sybil blinked twice. ''...You mean cars?'' she asked out loud. The man nodded. She stood there for another moment before shaking her head and continuing on. ''Well...'' She glanced around to make sure no one was in sight. ''Um... Cars are a type of vehicle, a mode of transportation. They're used to get around places that are usually very far away. The other things on the road were bicycles, the one with the people pedaling.'' She paused, wondering if this was making any sense. ''Um... I'm going to say you have no idea about either.''

The warrior shook his head. _''That is correct. Some of my allies may have had similar means of transportation however. But in my home world we walk to our destination. The airship made travel much easier however.'' _

''...Airship?'' Sybil blinked again and rubbed her left temple. ''Like, a ship in the air...?'' Light nodded. ''Uh... Okay well... In this world we have ships that are used to cross oceans and we have airplanes to get to very far away places in a timely manner but...'' She stopped and looked to her right. ''Oh hey we're here.''

To her right was a staircase made of stone surrounded by a dense forest of various trees. Two white stone posts were stationed at the bottom. It seemed as though statues had once stood their ground atop them. A blackened metal pole went right down the middle as a railing to help those climbing. The stone bricks were beaten and weathered, cracked and in need of some repair. Weeds shot out from the cracks while moss grew along the sides. The girl began to climb the stairs. Her left hand barely brushed the railing. The sun seemed to all but vanish by the canopy of interweaving branches.

A small smile cracked on to her face. She took in a deep breath of the moist air. ''It always feels so good here.'' she muttered to herself. The Warrior of Light quietly took in the scenery from the girl's mind. The teen listened carefully as she neared the top to see if anyone else was there. The trees suddenly stopped and light could be seen pouring from the opening at the top.

Sybil let out a huff as she climbed the last step. She slight bent over and put her hands on her knees. ''Oh boy...'' she mumbled, trying to regain her breath. ''Never get used to that climb...'' She straightened herself and continued on. She gazed to the right and saw parts of the town scattered below her. From that height parts of the outskirts could be seen at the base of the mountain range. ''Hey Light, does you world look anything like this?''

The man thought for a moment. ''_No, I do not believe so. While my home world does have mountains no towns nor kingdoms were close to them.'' _The brunette turned on her heel and walked up the ramp. _''I believe there was a town inside of a mountain however.'' _The girl nodded and turned again to go along the rest of the ramp.

When she came to a stop the knight stared at what was in front of her. A small dirt path led up to a black iron fence with an opened gate. Beyond the gate were various tombstones. _''A graveyard?''_ Light nodded and walk walked past the gate. The headstones were split into two sections with the dirt path continuing between them to the back. Toward the front were tombstones made of granite and polished marble. Some were standard tablet style while others were domed tablet style. Toward the back were flat markers.

The cemetery itself was rather small. Each row on either section was only about six headstones and each column had around twelve. In the back left corner was a tall oak that shaded a large chunk of the area. Past the back of the fence was a steep slope that showed off the rest of the city below. Right by the girl in the top right corner was a small wooden shed. The girl took in another deep breath. ''Sorry but we're gonna be here for a bit. You can just kind of tune out if you want.''

She entered the shed and looked around for the broom and bucket. _''Do you take care of this place?''_ Sybil nodded as she grabbed the items and exited the shed.

She looked around again before answering. ''Yeah sorta...'' She placed the bucket down in front of the tap and turned the knob. Her hands pushed the broom around as she waited. ''I've been helping out here for a few years. I'm not the only person. This place's got a groundskeeper. The guys who keeps it now tends to only come at the beginning of the month while I'm here every Friday.'' She turned the tab off and leaned the broom against the shed before picking up the tin bucket. ''I just sweep around and clean off the graves really.'' The bucket barely tipped as she poured water over the nearest headstones.

The teen huffed and stumbled from the weight of the water. Her hand tightened around the handle and she moved on to the next set of stones. She was careful not to spill any water on any that had small items beside them. ''Since I know you're also gonna ask, no, this isn't the only cemetery in town.'' Another huff left her mouth as she continued. ''There's a larger one down in the city. All of the people buried here tend to be parts of family who all want to be by each other. They would add more room but... the slope makes it pretty hard to do so.'' The water brushed against the last few graves and drops hit her legs. Her mind barely registered as she walked back to the shed and picked up the broom.

The bucket handle clanked as it hit the tin. Sybil slightly winced from the sound but went on to sweeping the path. A gentle breeze brushed over the hilltop. Leaves tinted with red and orange flew all around. The girl sighed as there was now more to clean up. She mumbled a curse and tried to sweep up as much as she could. The sun slowly began to dip down closer and closer to the horizon. The clouds overhead slowly drifted by in the winds above.

The brunette suddenly stopped sweeping and stared at the dirt and grass. ''...Hey Light... Um...'' She paused and licked her lips. ''This time, for real... You can just kind of tune out, not pay attention...'' Her hands fidgeted before she propped the broom against the iron fence.

The knight raised an eyebrow. _''May I ask why?''_

The young girl took the hair tie out and tried to fix the pony tail. ''Um... Well...'' she stumbled over her words. ''I kind of need to do something before we can leave and I'd rather not let anyone hear it...'' She could see the man was still rather confused. After a moment he gave a simple nodded and his image faded from her mind. She let out a small sigh of relief and brushed her hair back into a tight pony tail.

Sybil walked over to the front of the graveyard and faced the graves. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a moment she began to softly sing. ''Let us pass, let us pass... Where does this narrow path lead?'' As she sang she slowly walked along side the graves. She walked along the perimeter before walking down the middle. Both of her arms moved from her sides. Her fingertips barely brushed against the headstones. Her body moved slowly, taking time with each step.

She came to a stop at the end and turned around. ''Can I pass despite my fears?'' The last few notes rang as another breeze flew by. Green eyes slowly opened and a smile cracked on to her lips. The air around her felt light and calm now.

The warrior's voice rang in her mind. ''_Is that song a chant?'' _She slightly jumped and felt her cheeks grow hot.

''You heard?''

_''Yes, I apologize. I was curious.''_

Her cheeks cooled down as she simply shook her head. ''No, you're fine.'' Her eyes glanced at the ground. ''It is a chant of sorts, I guess. The old groundskeeper taught it to me. He said it helped the area, took away any negative energy.'' She raised her head to the sky. Soft hues of gold and pink were beginning to appear. ''I usually only do it when no one else is here. It's stupid but I don't really like anyone hearing my signing voice. Sorry, I didn't mean to be mean or anything.''

The male was barely listening however. That feeling was back again. _''Sybil.'' _The girl stopped talking and looked in front of her. Standing at the front gate was a teenage girl who looked around the same age as Sybil. Her bronze hair was in a long and tight braid that reached her lower back. She placed her left hand on her hip, the golden bracelet sliding to her wrist. She wore a simple brown shirt with matching pants, white boots, two monochrome colored belts that clung to her hips, and a bright red tartan scarf. Dark brown eyes stared right at the teen.

The smile faded from her face. ''Can I help you?'' Sybil narrowed her eyes. The feeling hit her. She repressed a shiver. ''You're that girl from some of my classes right? Name starts with an S. Everyone calls you Sunny or-''

''Senka.'' the girl replied. ''And yes, that would be me.'' She immediately made her left hand into a fist and placed it over her heart. Her dark eyes closed only to shoot open. She stared at Sybil for a moment before blinking and removing her hand. ''Just like I thought...'' she mumbled.

''The hell?'' A small thought pushed itself to the front of her brain. ''Oh what, did you just do that aura thing people say you can do?'' She crossed her arms over her chest. ''Can I ask why you were doing that me? And what are you here for?''

Senka ignored the questions. She took a step forward and extended her arm, pointing at her. ''Show me your warrior!''

A strong wind rustled the leaves of the oak tree. The brunette blinked in surprised. Her arms fell to her sides. ''What...?'' was all she could mutter out. In her mind she saw Light now had his sword and shield ready.

''You heard me! Show me your warrior!''

* * *

**A/N:** And I'm going to end it on a not-so cliffhanger because otherwise this chapter is going to be longer than it should be. But hey, now Sybil won't be so OOC because she'll have other people to talk to! Ha ha ha and everyone else still will be what a joy. So, confession time. The last part of this was done on a time crunch because school work and convention planning piled up and fell on me at the worst time. But the chapter's done so hey, can't complain.


End file.
